


Almond Milk

by JayRenee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of other members, like super brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRenee/pseuds/JayRenee
Summary: In which Brian is the cute barista who buys almond milk for the lactose intolerant Jae after he asks about it a thousand times.Inspired by a cute tumblr post i saw. First fanfic for Day6





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic for Day6, and my first in a few years. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tried to catch everything, but always seem miss a few mistakes. Hope you enjoy the story!

Jae had been going to a local coffee shop for some time now, always ending up with the same barista and asking for the same thing, a vanilla latte with almond milk in place of regular dairy milk.

The problem with asking for a nice almond milk latte instead a dairy filled death drink was that the café didn’t have almond milk, just lactose free nastiness, so he settled with what he could get and endured the absence of almond milk. 

Though he knew they didn’t have it, he still frequently asked the barista- the same one he saw every time he went for coffee, with the super cute smile- only to be told there was no almond milk. To be completely honest, Jae felt a little bad for asking at this point, knowing he was probably just annoying the poor guy.

Speaking of his dilemma, Jae was currently entering his favorite café- even though they didn’t have almond milk- to get his regular drink. 

As he approached the counter, he saw that the usual barista was there, smiling as Jae walked up to the register, “Hi, going for the lactose free vanilla latte like usual?”, the barista asked, whose name, according to the name plate he always wore, was Brian.

“Yeah, although I really should try something different one of these days; something that doesn’t need milk to be made.” Jae replied, completely focused on that cute smile on Brian’s face as he entered Jae’s order into the register.

Brian laughed a little before replying, “Yeah, maybe then you wouldn’t always seem so disappointed that we only have lactose free milk.” There was a little bit of a glint in eye, though, as if he knew something Jae didn’t and found it funny. Of course, Jae could just be imaging that. He tended to do that before he had his caffeine fix.

“Heh. Yeah, sorry for bugging you so much with that.” He murmured awkwardly in response, “It just has a better taste than the lactose free milk.”

“It’s fine,” Brian smiled, “In fact, it’s kind of cute how you’re always so hopeful we have it.” Jae turned red as Brian went to make his ordered latte, trying to stammer out some sort of response, but Brian was already gone, the other barista glancing between the semi-smug faced worker and the tall tomato faced man still standing at the counter.

Jae was still pink in the cheeks when Brian returned with his latte and a smile, sending him off with, “Have a great day!”

As he was heading towards the door, Jae took a sip of his drink, noticing something different about it. The shop wasn’t busy, with just one other fluffy haired customer, who was being tended to by the other barista, who reminded Jae of a bear, so he went back to Brian, getting his attention, “Uh excuse me?”

When Brian looked up he continued, “Is there, by any chance, almond milk in this?”

Brian smiled as he answered that yes, there was almond milk in the latte, something the coffee shop wasn’t supposed to have, which Jae promptly pointed out,

“I thought you guys didn’t have any almond milk here?”

Brian practically grinned as he answered, “Well, we don’t normally have it, but since you’ve been asking for it so much, I thought I’d just buy some for you.”

Jae was surprised to say the least; a complete stranger, who was admittedly cute and seemed to think the same thing about Jae himself, bought almond milk just for Jae because he kept asking about it.

“Oh. Um, thank you. For buying me almond milk. You really didn’t have to that. Not just because of me.” Jae didn’t quite know how to respond to Brian actually caring enough about him to buy him some stupid almond milk with his own money.

“Well of course I had to,” Brian had satisfied smirk on his face, as if he enjoyed the embarrassment Jae was currently drowning in, “How else would I make sure you kept coming here instead of finding another place to go? I wouldn’t want to lose my cutest customer.”

“Um- uh- “Jae didn’t know what to say to that. How does one even respond to someone so bluntly calling them cute? Luckily (maybe) for him, Brian continued to talk, taking away   
Jae’s chance to respond with something totally embarrassing that he would 100% regret later.

“How about you thank me for the almond milk with a date this Saturday, if you’re free?”

“Uh, yeah that sounds good. Really good.” Forget that Jae had plans for dinner with Wonpil, Kevin, and Jimin. His friends could wait, the super cute barista who just bought him stupid almond milk is so much more important.

“Great.” Brian’s smile was a mile wide, “Give me your number and I’ll text you the details.”

They exchanged numbers and Jae left with his favorite drink, a vanilla latte with almond milk in place of regular dairy milk, and a date with the amazingly good-looking barista who has been putting up with his annoying questions about almond milk.

Thank god for almond milk.


End file.
